Gravity Dose Fall Sometimes
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: On a trip to Oregon, Harry is left behind in Gravity Falls and is found by the personification of the town itself. Now, being raised by Canada, America, and Gravity. Harry is in for a loving and weird family. Oh, Bill's there too! (This is a three story cross over, crossover with Hetaila and Gravity Falls. More details inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls or Harry Potter or Hetalia**

**AN: This will have my OC Gravity Falls who is personification of Gravity Falls. (If you want as to why I think it can be possible PM me). Also, this story will have Dumbledore Bashing, Weaselly Bashing (Save for Bill, the Twins, and Percy), and some of Goodish!Voldemort. Sadly I can only put it in the Harry Potter category for it's a Three part Crossover. Until I am sure where it falls the most it's just going to be a Harry Potter AU. Pairings are still undecided. Enjoy~!**

**Intro**

**Boy in the Forest**

Gravity frowned as his fairy guide dragged him out into his town's forest. He felt worried also, he could feel a dying power somewhere. His fairy, Bluebell, seemed distressed and very worried about something. GF didn't question it as he saw a small boy over in the shrubs.

No longer needing to be dragged, GF quickly ran over to the boy, picking him up and brushing away the dirt to see some blood on the boy's body. He cradle the boy close, then nodded to Bluebell.

"Go get dad, he'll need to see this. Tell him to get to my house as quick as he can." his fairy nodded then flew off quickly. As GF took off his coat adn warped the small 5 year old in it. It was the middle of fall, and the air can get very cold in Oregon. Yet here was this boy, no coat and dressed for something similar to summer wear.

GF looked around the woods, as he walked away, holding the young boy close to him. He'd be a fool not to keep his guard up, and the thing that did this to a small child better hope they get the right idea by not coming near him. He was very ticked off at seeing how small and beaten this child was, who ever it was had better hope there God takes mercy on them. For a angry magical town was something you didn't want to have on your backside.

Taking the small boy back to his two story house in the woods, he vowed that he'd help out the best he could. GF felt the boy stir as he laid him down on the blue sofa.

His home was neat and tidy, with everything in it's place. Yes, even his dad, America, was tidy. There was some papers on a desk in the corner of the room with books open on magical creatures he had just recently found. The living room was bright and cheery, with light colored walls and dark brown wood floors the TV sat across from the sofa with a cabinet beside it for games and what nots.

All and all, from the second floor three bed rooms and down stairs Kitchen, Bathroom, Study, and Living room it was very nice and inviting. GF sighed as he went to get some wash cloths to clean the boys cuts.

When he came back, he found the boys wild green eyes staring at him in fear and little curiosity.

"Hello there, what might your name be?" GF asked the boy, taking him in. Messy black hair and bright green eyes, he was too pale and the shirt was much too big on him. To GF that screamed 'abuse' with all capital letters, mainly because he's seen wounds before, and could tell apart which ones were caused by man and once by accidents. Let's just say, adventuring for so long you pick up a few tricks.

"I...I don't know." the boy looked down, GF frowned, a boy at this age who didn't know his own name!? That was just sad. he dabbed the warm cloth gently onto the boy's wound. Which cause a flinched.

"It might hurt a little, but this will safe you the pain of the infected later." He spoke softly, the boy nodded as GF cleaned him out. Just as there was a knock at the door, GF opened it to see his dad, America.

"Yo, Gravity, wha-" he stopped and looked at the small boy, then frowned. He looked at GF for an explanation. GF sighed softly.

"He's British by his accent, and also, I think he's been abused Dad." America's blue eyes darken as he nodded seriously. That's when GF told him what had happen that day.

America listened quietly, then looked at the by with pity. Who would hurt a child, and why was he found here of all places. GF did say some people had came a week ago, not too sure who they were. But Apparently, from what the boy told them, they left him behind.

GF eyes then darken, sparking with blue flames, he could feel his dads anger also. Whoever did this, they were going to pay.

"I'll call England, let him no what's going on." America whispered, as he waked off to the study. GF calmed down for the boys sake and sat down beside him.

"Will I have to go back with them?" he asked fearfully, GF frowned and hugged him.

"No, I'll make sure of that." he promised mentally that he'd do just that. No one deserved this bad of treatment.

**R&amp;R for Chapter 1 Then you get to see England's fury!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Harry Potter or Gravity Falls or Hetalia**

**Chapter 1**

**Raising (Six Years Later)**

So England found out the truth, and Gravity was now able to raise Harry Potter. It's been Nine years, or so, since he took on this responsibility. Gravity smiled at the boy who had messy black hair and bright green eyes. He would often tell the boy stories about the land and the town, of al sorts of creatures.

England often came on the winter days and told Harry about the wizard's world and what he'd need to know. For now, they were planning ot get back at Dumbledork for putting Harry in harms way. England was more the furious when he came an visited, he saw everything Harry's aunt and uncle did to him. So, naturally this dish would be served VERY cold.

Harry, on the other hand, was very happy to finally have a family. He never guessed Magic was real, and that there was much more then what he would have been taught. Gravity would often take him out into the forest to learn, but, a week before he'd head to Hogwarts, Gravity told him he'd meet a very special friend of his.

At first, Harry didn't know what to think of a floating triangle with one eye, but warmed up to Bill Cipher with every passing day. Bill taught him different 'dark' spells. Things that they said was 'dark' for they didn't understand it.

"Now don't worry Kid, just be sure to give them a good prank every now and them. It's fun to cause mischief!" Bill laughed, Harry smiled and nodded to him. he'd be sure to play many pranks. Turning back to his dad, he waved bye to Bill and left to get ready for the trip to Diagon Ally.

"You got your key?" Gravity asked, Harry nodded as he held up the bronze key with the Potter family crest on it. Gravity nodded to him, as the two teleported to the ally. It was busy to say the least with people walking around and talking with a cheerfulness. Harry's eyes lit up as he looked around with awe and curiosity. Gravity smiled at him as he lead Harry to Gringots.

"Now Harry, you remember our lessons, right?" Gravity asked him, Harry nodded, how could he forget he learned so much about creatures that not even the wizards of Europe knew about.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry gazed at his dad, he was at the age of 9, and ready to learn about the other creatures of Gravity Falls. He was excited to say the least, but also ready to be respectful. He learned from the elves that most of them were very respectful and happy that this youth wanted to learn their ways. Perhaps their brothers and sisters in Europe would be able to gain the respect they needed._

_"Now Harry, Goblins that you have seen are not truly Goblins, they are more so Mountain Trolls. Goblins are more fierce and need to be respected. They reply to form greetings, never show your teeth in a smile to a Goblin, Harry. It's taken as a insult." Gravity told him Firmly, Harry nodded._

_"Their way of society is much different then our own, but their language is a mix of Latin and Backwards English. Though wizards are too ignorant to realize this. They are proud and warriors first." Harry blinked and nodded to him, curious._

_"I'll teach you everything you'll need to know and I have a friend Goblin who will help out with your training and swordsmen ship." Gravity smiled at Harry, who looked excited._

_*End of Flashback*_

Upon entering Harry looked forward and not made eye contact with the others, he was here on a mission. Gravity walked up to one of the Goblins.

"Greetings Bearclaw, may your gold be plentiful and you enemies crushed." the Goblin looked at the boy and smiled with out his teeth.

"Ah Lord Gravity, it seems your newest charge as come of that age?" he asked, Gravity nodded to him with a smile also.

"I shall be taking over as Potter Proxy until Harry here is of the age of 16 and ready himself." Bearclaw nodded to him firmly. As he got up and motioned for them to follow. Harry looked at Gravity as they followed.

"Lord Potter, do you wish to see your inheritance and hear the Will Reading? Seeing as Dumbledore," The goblin growled the name, "Has sealed it." Harry looked at the Goblin.

"Yes Goblin Bearclaw, I would like that." he said in a respectful tone, the goblin nodded as he lead them to the back room where another goblin was.

"Griphook, Lord Potter is ready for his parents reading, joining him is Guardian Lord Gravity." Griphook nearly dropped his pen as he looked at the man with blond hair and blue eyes. But regained his composer quickly and nodded firmly.

"Very well." he said, getting up and coming back out with a small sphere. Harry sat down beside his dad and watched as his real parents faces showed. He smiled a bit as he saw Lily his mother.

The briefing was short, apparently Harry wasn't supposed to go with the Dursley's. But seeing as Sirius was in jail and Alice was in a comatose, Gravity had full guardianship for Harry. He only hoped his parents were happy that he was with Gravity.

"If you would fill out this, Lord Gravity, you will become to official Proxy of the house of Black and Potter." GF nodded to them, as he sign the papers with a blood quill. Promising to return over holidays to discuss anything else. He and Harry left with some money and a list of items needed for school.

"Dad, why are they mean to everyone and trick them, but not you?" Gravity smiled at Harry.

"That's because around the world my town is called 'sanctuary' in fact most of the US is known as that. Our magical world is not like Europe's, it's more free and open, our ministry is open to all magical beings and gives them equal rights and all children in our schools learn how to address them with respect." he explained, Harry nodded to him. He was going to ask more when he was older, but for now the basics was needed.

"Now, let's go get your wand first." Gravity smiled, Harry grinned as he followed quickly to Olivander's. The room smelled like his dad's basement, old wood and wet leaves. Harry smiled, it reminded him of the forest.

That's when a man with messy white hair and black eyes looked at him, he then smiled widely.

"I've been expecting you Mr. Potter. Mr. Jones and Kirkland have told me much about you." he seemed rather like Bill, with that glint of mischief in his eyes. Harry smiled as he walked up to the desk.

"Harry, I'll be back in a bit." Gravity told him and nodded to the shop keeper as he left. Olivander smiled as he lead Harry to the back.

"Gravity told me that you'd need a custom wand, one that you can use at home. I gladly replied a yes, your going to need it where your staying. But, a staff would be much better then a wand, seeing as your magic is very powerful. So a custom Staff and a wand with the tracker seems right for you." Harry nodded dumbfounded, his dad really planned ahead.

His eyes gazed around the backroom, it was light up by some candles and light-blubs. With a variety of woods and cores laid out. Harry looked at the shop keeper and motioned him forward.

Harry's green eyes gazed as a blackish wood then a white-ish wood. They felt very warm. He brushed his hand over them, Olivander giggled in a giddy way.

"Oh Mr. Potter, I've waited a long time to use these two. The black one is the wood of the Dreamscape Trees, very hard to come by, but a good friend of mine gave me a few." Harry nodded in understanding, then picked up the white one.

"Wood of the Elves Forest, it is said to have the same qualities as a unicorn horn." Harry then went to the cores, he looked at something in a jar of yellowish white gunk it was a fang with some hairs in it. It was burning hot when eh touched it, but not is a burnt skin way.

"Interesting, Black King venom and the King of Snakes fang. The hairs you see are of threastals and Badgers." Harry smiled as he looked at him.

"Will it work?" he asked, Olivander nodded.

"Well Mr. Potter, seems this wand will be a match to a Cipher." he laughed, Harry did also. Very little was said when eh got the brother wand of Voldemort's wand. Only a mere smile and wink. But, when Harry left to tell Gravity, he saw his dad carrying a white snowy owl.

"Dad, she's beautiful." Gravity smiled at his son.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Harry smiled widely as he hugged his dad and took the owl out of her cage. She nuzzled Harry's cheek with a soft 'hoot' and cooing sound.

"What's her name, Harry?" Gravity asked him, Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hedwig." he said to her, the owl nodded with a 'hoot' of approval. The rest of the day was pretty dull, he did meet a girl at the book shop, but never caught her name. Maybe he might see her on the train ride there. Right after he got his staff and trunk.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Hogwarts Express**

Gravity Turned to his young charge and smiled, "Got you trunk and bag?" he asked Harry, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah dad, everything is in order." Gravity nodded slowly as he sighed. He pulled the younger into a hug, and frowned.

"You be good now, be sure to think before doing and be yourself...Even if it is an insane 11 year old boy with a possible mental problem." he chuckled, harry gave him a look but was smiling also.

"Whatever." Harry laughed as he shoved his dad playfully. Gravity smiled at him, then heard the train whistle in the back ground. Gravity nodded to Harry as his adoptive son walked away into the crowd.

Gravity sighed, he could only hope now his young charge would be ready for what was to be thrust at him. He knew that there'd be things to come that Harry would face on his own. But he'd still try to be there ready to help him. All the young personification could do was hope that the spirits would watch over the boy as he faced the dark manipulations of the Magical World.

Harry with some effort heaved his trunk onto the rail over the seat and sat down in the empty compartment. He pulled out a worn faded journal with the number '7' on it. His dad asked him to keep a hold of this journal for a while. He found that the different types of blood runes and spell in it to be helpful. As Cipher once told him, as long as you don't give into the darkness and let it control you, then dark spells and evil things shouldn't be a problem. He was grateful to know that the system of dark and light was all a bunch of bias and stupid reasons. The intent to kill comes with the reason as to how mentally stable you are and if you are willing to kill without feeling remorse for the actions. There is a fine line of murder and saving.

Harry then heard the door opened to see too bright red hair, looking like something Japan makes out of horse hair and dye, and bright blue eyes. Something about them seem to have a dark glint to them. Not of insanity, insanity glints had more of a flash of red and/or amber. his had this blackish white thing in the color for a split second.

"Do you mind, everywhere else is full." harry knew that was a lie, he had gotten on near to last and this train still had a lot of empty compartments left. But nonetheless he had to be polite.

"Not at all." he said calmly, before going back to reading the book. the boy frowned a bit as he saw the cover, but harry didn't worry, only those from Gravity Falls or Oregon in general knew of the Journals, but that was still only a handful. About 7 to 8 people, not counting Half Blood or Demons, and some Magical Creatures. There was a long pause, before the red haired one spoke up.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." harry furrowed his brow too fast for Ron to see, Weasley, he heard of that last name from Bill. The dream demon had warned him of someone with that last name who broke a deal with him. Bill was telling him about a man named...something Weasley. Said he made a deal with Cipher and didn't keep to his end, ended up making the family pay for 400 years of poverty. Or something like that, but...it couldn't possible be the same family. Harry observe him for a moment, taking in the clothing, the smell, which almost made him gag, and his trunk. It was a very close chance.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, but not in america, there I'm called Harry Jones. Dad just wants me to go by my real last name." harry told him, but it seemed after saying his name the boy stared in awe. Oh great, a fan of 'Boy who Lived' thanks a lot dad.

"So...So it's true, i mean do you really have the...the." the boy pointed to the forehead. harry forced a smile on his face, trying not to glare.

"Yeah..." he gritted out, Ron didn't seem to notice his strained tone. he showed his scar with a little bit of anger. The boy's eyes widen, Harry didn't seem to be bother by the fact this boy possible already knew. he's have to owl Bill on spells to read people's minds again. Using Britain's standards, as england told him, would get him caught. But with others from America it'd be hard to trace the magic back to him. Which is why he'd perform magic in Gravity Falls, the amounts of magic there was so great it was almost invisible to new-bloods AKA Muggles.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a elderly woman asked, Harry smiled as he got up and looked at that sweets. Okay so years of being with New York and America didn't help stop his sweet tooth. He got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, cakes, and a Chocolate Frog. He gave some cakes to ron, well more so the boy took them. Rather rude, but Harry gritted his teeth from starting something.

He smiled as he had his Chocolate Frog, England would bring these all the time, he liked them the most. The Every Flavor Beans were something also England and Gravity had tried, they were rather weird to be honest. But Harry learned through trial and error what was what...most of the time. He blinked as he got Dumbledore.

"I've got about six of him." Ron commented, Harry furrowed his brow. He was not one to believe in chances or superstitious. But something about him getting this card meant something. But whether that be good or bad still remained a mystery. Then looked up hearing footsteps.

A girl with bushy brown hair and weird teeth walked in. She also had this glint in her eye, it was the same as he saw with Ron. harry frowned a bit, confused.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked, "A boy named Neville has lost one.". Harry sighed as he got up.

"Where is this boy?" he asked, the girl looked shocked as a boy behind her looked at Harry. That must have been him.

"What's the toads name?" Harry asked with a real smile, something about this meek boy seemed to say he was trustworthy.

"Trevor." he told him with a weak tone, Harry raised up his hand as the toad appeared in him. he handed it to Neville who looked shocked.

"My dad and Uncle taught me lots of things." he said in a weird tone, possible mocking Bill, who knows. (*Evil Smile*) Ron and the girl looked shocked, Harry frowned, he could tell they were planning something in their minds. They must know something about his past to know he shouldn't know things like that. He looked to the side, he concluded to be more careful and tread lightly.

Harry after that gathered his things and quickly left to another compartment. No one dared to say a word. Neville hurried back to his compartment, and the rest of the trip for Harry was quiet, giving him for time to read in Journal 7. But he did make a note to learn more about this Neville boy, he could feel a strange magic connection, NOT like Soul Mates or that crap, but like a pact or a deal made with their families magic. If that was true, then he'd not be the one to break a deal on stupid reasons, otherwise he'd hear it from Bill for a century!

**Read and Review. Next Chapter you get to see England's rant like i promised**


End file.
